I am not a girl
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: So life is mean, Blaine keeps following me around, he just won't leave me alone and Noah doesn't like me, I thought we were friends. Kidpuckurt to growing up fic. This story is Puckurt. Bp! Kurt boypussy :Discontinued:
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel always hated getting dirty, he smiled a bit when his dad lifted him in his arms and carried him to the car. He liked spending time with his dad and mom, he liked his fashion forward outfits and ice cream.

Like his black jeans that matched his red shirt, "Daddy where we go?" Kurt asked, unable to sit still. He had cried for 30 minutes straight when his dad had mentioned school. He didn't want to go and hang around messy kids, they never liked him. They were always mean to him, his daddy had said he won't have to go so Kurt calmed down.

"Somewhere fun bud" Burt Hummel sighed as he looked at Kurt through the mirror, he hated lying to his son but his baby had to start school at one point. The child psychologist said it is bad that Kurt cannot interact with kids his age.

"Are we getting more ice cream?" He could hear the excitement in Kurt's voice.

Burt stayed silent, Kurt was playing with his Teddy bear.

The school came into view, Burt parked and brought Kurt out lifting him in his arms and placing a kiss on Kurt's Rosy cheeks. "Do you want to take Madonna with you?" The Teddy bear had been named Madonna because Kurt liked the singer's hair.

"Yes Daddy" Kurt nodded before tucking his head in his father's neck. Kurt didn't know what school was but he knew school meant being away from his dad and mom for hours. It was like time out. He didn't want to be away from them, he liked staying with his dad in the workshop and handing him tools. He liked helping his mommy bake cakes.

Burt Hummel sighed as he got the bear then shut and locked the door. He walked to the school slowly he was meant to take Kurt to 1A. To miss Holly's class, so he did. Miss Holly was a fresh graduate and Burt Hummel was a bit skeptical with leaving his kid with the over happy woman with the wide smile. But he set Kurt down and adjusted his shirt making sure give his bear. He began to walk away, Kurt tried to follow but Miss Holly has picked him up. Down the hall Burt could hear Kurt cry and it broke his heart, he didn't want to let his baby go yet.

Elizabeth teased him non-stop on how he spoilt Kurt and gave him everything, Burt could not help it. He wanted Kurt to be happy, he hated hearing Kurt cry and as he walked further away he had to stop himself from running back and taking Kurt with him.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Kurt could not believe his daddy was gone, he had cried for 10 minutes before Miss Holly gave him a lollipop. When he finishes it, he is determined to cry once more because he wants his daddy.

He sits on his seat watching people finger paint when he sees a kid with curly black hair approach him.

"Hi I am Blaine" the kid says loudly with pain stained shirt and a wide smile. Kurt frowned when the boy came closer. "You smell good"

"Leave me alone" Kurt frowned but continued to lick his sweet.

"I don't have any kooties, I promised" Blaine said which made Kurt want to cry, he didn't want the dummy near him. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

Miss Holly that had been over hearing the conversation gasped loudly. "Blaine we don't ask those kinds of questions" she chastised, she was aware of Kurt's circumstances. "Kurt is a girl" she said.

Kurt wanted to say he is a boy but stayed silent, his mom had said if people said he was a girl he should ibnob (ignore) them.

"You are really pretty" Blaine said before running off with a red face to another table. Kurt frowned and played with his bear. Miss Holly knelt before Kurt, Kurt stared at her with his big blue eyes.

"Kurt don't you think you should go play with the girls?" Miss Holly asked. Kurt ignored her and continued to suck on his lollipop, he looked in the direction of the girls, they looked mean. Then be looked to the boys, they looked dirty and rough.

"I don't wanna" Kurt said.

"Kurt you have to make friends" Miss Holly picked him and Madonna up. "These are Lucy, Santana and Brittany" Kurt stared at the girls that were not playing with the others, he liked Brittany's hair packed into pig tails.

Kurt turned to look at the boys to see Blaine staring at him again. He frowned guessing here would be better than with Blaine.

Miss Holly set Kurt down and stepped back to see how he would interact. "Do you have a Barbie?" Brittany asked, Kurt nodded his head slowly as he sucked on his sweet.

"She's at home" Kurt said.

"If you want to be our friend you have to bring her tomorrow." Santana said. Kurt nodded his head and sat with them, the played tea party. This was creative time and though many students chose to finger paint some chose to play with toys during the time.

Kurt was having fun when he felt his hair being tugged on then he was covered in paint. Blaine stood there, Kurt began wailing and Miss Holly gave Blaine a time out while she cleaned Kurt up and called Blaine's parents.

Miss Holly dressed Kurt in a simple dress when she had cleaned him up because his other clothes were dirty.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Burt was on time to pick Kurt up, he frowned when he saw his son in a dress, "Kurt is a boy, why is he dressed like a girl."

"Ohio state says anyone born with a you know what is a girl Mr Hummel. You dressing him as a boy is going to mess his head up. Should this continue I may have no choice bit to report you, I don't want to sonplease don't make me. Still, that is however not the reason I changed Kurt's clothes, a boy in his class has a crush on him and dumped paint all over her." Miss Holly sighed.

"What do you mean has a crush on him, Kurt is five, I hope you called that brat's parents!" Burt snapped. He could not believe some kid has the guts to like his kid. His 5 year old kid, his baby that he carried everywhere.

"Sorry I am late-" A tall man with Black hair dressed in a suit came rushing in. "What did Blaine do?"

"He tried to catch my kid's attention, I don't know what you teach your brat but tell him to stay far far away from my kid." Burt snapped before picking Kurt up and leaving, Blaine waved at Kurt but Kurt glared back only holding his daddy tighter.

Burt Hummel was furious, not only had the school offered to report him if he didn't comply to state rules and dress Kurt up as a girl. Now some little brat is trying to hold hands with his kid, the thought of some brat touching Kurt annoyed him more.

Maybe Kurt should just be home schooled by Lizzy, he doesn't need some bad seed putting thoughts in his perfect angel's mind.

Kurt was not female internally, he could impregnate a woman if his sperm was taken, he could also not get pregnant. Externally Kurt was female with a slender frame and a pussy. When Kurt was born we all thought he was female until he was 2 years old and was sick, it was then we found out he was a boy.

"Daddy you lied to me" Kurt said, the tone broke Burt's heart. It made Burt sad when Kurt didn't say anything more, his kid was clearly upset with him, when he was upset at that little pervert and the school.

"Buddy I am sorry but you have to go to school, Mrs. Oakwood said if you proceed this way you will not be able to talk to kids your own age"

"I don't like people my age, Blaine is smelly and dirty and he poured paint on me. Lucy, Santana and Brittany said I need more Barbie's to play with them." Kurt said. Burt was happy Kurt disliked Blaine strongly. The bad seed won't taint his perfect angel.

"How about I get you the new barbies you wanted? Will that make my little buddy happy?" Burt asked in a teasing tone.

"I can have more than one?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Burt nodded his head before adjusting the mirror so he could see his son's face. Kurt was smiling, that was what he liked to see, Kurt smiling and laughing. Elizabeth told him Kurt had him wrapped around his little finger.

"I love you" Kurt squealed. His son was adorable and perfect, too perfect for some snot nosed kid to feel he has a chance. No one was ever going to touch his perfect baby.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can have more than one?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Burt nodded his head before adjusting the mirror so he could see his son's face. Kurt was smiling, that was what he liked to see, Kurt smiling and laughing. Elizabeth told him Kurt had him wrapped around his little finger.

"I love you" Kurt squealed. His son was adorable and perfect, too perfect for some snot nosed kid to feel he has a chance. No one was ever going to touch his perfect baby.

They drove to the toy store and parked in an empty spot by the eentrance Burt came down and unbuckled the safety seat that held Kurt in place. Kurt smiled and stretched out his hands for his daddy to carry him. Usually Elizabeth did not allow Burt carry Kurt everywhere, she'd say that kurt had legs and should use them.

Burt lifted Kurt out and shut the doorbof the car before using a key to lock the door. Kurt held unto his daddy tightly. Burt head Elizabeth's voice inbhis head as soon as he stepped into the toy shop. He could hear her time old arguement that Kurt had enough toys and Burt was trying to spoil him but Burt couldn't care less if it mean seeing Kurt's face brighten up.

"Daddy, teddy" Kurt pointed to a bear with a bow tie that was twice his size. Burt laughed nervously Lizzy would kill him if he bought Kurt that. Kurt had atleast ten stuffed bears, Lizzy had told him enough was enough.

"Bud didn't you say you wanted Barbie?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded his head before looking around, Not seeing themnin view Burt approached the store clerk. An old man dreased in a button up shirt, suspenders and black pants. He had a news paper in hand and his eyes squinted as he read through his thick glasses.

"Its one thing to buy your son girl toys, its another to dress him like an actual girl Burt" the aging toy owner commented. Burt grit his teeth but said nothing. "What can I do for you today?" If Lima had another toy store, Burt would never come here again.

"Need Barbie" Kurt spoke, it was weird because Kurt was always shy. He didn't speak to strangers, the Toy store owner rose a brow.

"I didn't even know your kid could talk, you have been coming here 3 years and he never said a word to anyone but you" the aging man comented before leaving his post to lead Burt to the barbie section.

Burt set Kurt down so he could look at the toys, Kurt ran to Barbie dress in a prom dress and carried it over to Burt , Burt checked the price and nodded his head before handing it back to Kurt. "Kurt you could have this one, this one comes with a purse" the store owner smiled. He handed it to Kurt who immediately dropped the old one he held and handed it to Burt who checked the price.

"Ten dollars extra for the same doll with a bag smaller than my thumb!" Burt glared at the owner who gave an innocent smile.

"Whats ten dollars compared to our children's happiness?" The man asked. Burt grit his teeth but the wide smile on Kurt's face stopped him from saying more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt smiled as he held his barbie prom edition in hand as he placed her beside Madonna the bear at his tea party table. Kurt heard a knock, he subconciously rose a hand to move his bangs away from his face and looked up from his sit with his dolls. His Daddy stood there looking at him, Kurt smiled up at the man.

"You can sit beside Barbie and we can have tea." Kurt watched as the man sat in the chair that seemed too small from him.

"Buddy where did you get cookies from? Mommy said no cookies before Dinner" Burt asked. Kurt looked scared for a moment.

"Don't tell mommy she will spank me" Kurt pleaded with his Dad. Burt sighed and took the two cookies on the plate, he was not going to tell Lizzy but he could not let the cookies spoil Kurt's dinner or let him assume its alright to disobey his mother.

When Burt came back he found his son in tears big blue eyes full of fear, Kurt was waiting for Elizabeth to spank him for stealing the two cookies. His lips wavered about to let out a sob, Burt could help the ache in his chest. He hated seeing Kurt cry, he liked his baby happy and if that mean he was wrapped around Kurt's middle finger so fuck what.

"Stop with the water works I didn't tell your mother but next time I will. When your mother talks you listen." Burt finished. Kurt nodded his head quickly and ran to hug his dad's leg as he cried, Burt sighed. Thankful he didn't have to be the strict parent, the very thought of spanking Kurt made his stomach twist uncomfortably and made him sad. Still he didn't want Kurt turning out spoilt and bratty.

Burt never wanted his baby to ever grow up, he never wanted his innocent bundle of joy to change to a moody teen so focused on being independent and away from their parents. Burt lifted Kurt into hisbarms and held him close, Kurt wrapped his arms around Burt's neck and burried his face into it. "I am sorry daddy"

"Its okay buddy" Burt assured.

"Dinner is ready and Burt he can walk, he has legs. Let him walk down the stairs to the dining room by himself, you cannot carry him everywhere. Please, I really don't want him to be too dependent on you" Elizabeth had long brown hair in perfect waves with big blue eyes. Kurt pulled away and Burt set him down, he ran to put his toy back into the box like his mom made him do before dinner.

"Those parenting books are a load of-" Burt began but was cut off.

"Burt!" Elizabeth snapped. "You think I don't want to wrap him in bubble wrap and keep him away from the world? I do. I just can't because he needs to learn to do things himself." Elizabeth said calmly.

"School was a bad idea" Burt complained as he headed to the dining room, Lizzy followed with a raised brow.

"Why?" Lizzy asked.

"Some punk kid was trying to get Kurt's attention" Burt frowned, "I could murder the kid"

"Really? I clearly remember you pushing me down and pouring paint on me many many times. Lets not forget the skirt flipping, this is indeed pot calling the kettle" Lizzy smirked when Burt's face turned red.

"I-" Burt began.

"They are kids Burt, its how they show affection and Kurt is really cute its only natural someone else will notice" Lizzy smiled. Could anyone sue him if he didn't want anyone else to notice?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt watched Santana, Lucy and Brittany jump rope and play a games on the squares drawn on the ground with chalk. Kurt watched his friends from the sidelines because he didnt want to skip or play chalk games.

Kurt almost jumped when he heard a familar voice behind him. He turned his head quickly to see who stood behind him.

"Hi" Blaine said happily waving his dirty hands before Kurt's face, a smile lit his face, he apprached Kurt. Kurt moved away with a frown on his face he didn't want Blake around him.

"Leave me alone" Kurt said before turning around to leave.

"I am really sorry" Blaine said nervously, he fridgeted under Kurt's gaze. With a sigh Kurt nodded his head, he forgave Blaine but Blaine was still dirty and smelly and icky.

"Fine I forgive you but you can't put paint in my hair ever again" Kurt replied. Blaine smiled about to reply when a tan skinned boy with black hair dressed in a red shirt and shorts pointed at Blaine.

"Blaine's got a girlfriend, Blaine's got a girlfriend" the boy teased.

"I do not Noah!" Blaine's face was red.

"Oh? So Kurt isn't your girlfriend. I bet you have cooties now!" With a stuck out tongue from Noah tears began to fall from Blaine's eyes. He pushed Kurt down before running away, Kurt fell into the sand box, his clothes were dirty and full of sand. He began crying loudly, the Noah Kid approached him with a frown on his face. "Stop crying" It only served to make Kurt cry louder, "Girls are such cry babies!" Noah grumbled under his breath before extending his hand to Kurt to pull him out of the sand pit.

"I am not a girl!" Kurt said between sobs. "You poppyhead"

"The teacher said you are" Noah said as he grabbed Kurt's hand to lift him out of the sand. Kurt let Noah lead him back to the class, he held Kurt's hand with red stained cheeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In actual fact Puck saw Kurt first, he saw Kurt yesterday as his dad carried him to class, he was on his way to the bathroom. He liked the way Kurt looked but it was not like he liked a girl, that was just icky.

His way may be mean but he was not going to let the Ander kid be Kurt's friend. Kurt was going to be his friend, his only boy friend and he would push anyone down if they ever said he liked Kurt which was just gross because Kurt is a girl.

Noah had never held a girl's so when holding hands with Kurt was a bit different than expected. His hands were soft and even when he cried he looked pretty but Noah didn't like Kurt that way because when you do you get cooties. He also didn't like Kurt crying.

His hands were sweaty as he lead Kurt to a seat and gave him the juice box he was saving for after school. Kurt took the juice and the tears stopped, he looked at Noah with his big blue eyes.

"You should not be friends with Blaine, he picks his nose when no one is looking" Noah lied easily. Kurt said nothing before he started drinking the juice box through the straw, Kurt stared at him. Noah felt nervous and weird, unsure of what he felt he ran to get his worn action figure and gave it to Kurt who frowned but said nothing.

"I want my Barbie" Kurt spoke after a few seconds, he pointed to his princess decorated bag on the shelf where he had kept her. Noah nodded and retrieved it, Kurt smiled, Noah wasn't sure why his heart sped up so he ran away leaving Kurt confused on what had happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt stare at the back chair that separated him from his daddy, Burt sighed loudly. "What happened today? Didn't your friends like your barbie?" Kurt looked confused.

"Blaine pushed me down because Noah called me Blaine girlfriend" Kurt said. "Noah held my hand and gave me his juice box"

Burt was pissed, what the fuck was in the air in that school, two boys had it out for his precious baby. He wished he could get the two of the expelled, held Kurt's hand? Very soon the bastard would try and put his dick in Ku- Burt grit his teeth.

"Baby you only my hand or mommy's hand, you don't hold other boy's hands." Burt corrected, Kurt remained silent.

"Why?" Kurt asked. Burt could not help but think of the children as small terrorists that were out to ruin hi baby.

"Because" Burt frowend, Kurt remained quiet but looking down at his Barbie and talking tobher in whispers. "Is that all that happened today?"

"I painted you a picture" Kurt announced loudly. "I also painted one for mommy but it is in my bag."

"That's nice buddy" Burt said."So this Noah and Blake kid, nothing else happened?" Burt asked.

"Yes Noah keeps running away from me and Blaine is a meanie." Kurt replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The two bedroom apartment had a small living room and a kitchen, it had walls covered with chipped paint. Most of the furniture were hand-me-downs from the local synagogue the family attended every Sunday. The apartment was infested with rats and cockroaches; the floor in every room was covered with a brown carpet, the landlord once swore it had originally been yellow but now it looked more like a light brown colour. A small boy laid on the carpeted floor with toy blocks set out and a few broken action figures laid beside the blocks that had been set up as a pyramid.

Noah crashed his action man action figure into his toy blocks making a bomb sound with his lips, his father stumbled into the small apartment barely standing properly on his feet. The tall, tan skinned man, balding man just at the center of his head; stared down at his son with disgust in his eyes. He released a growl before moving to the bedroom where Nora Puckerman was nursing an injection in her hand. The door slammed shut as the man entered the room, Noah could hear his mother's loud screams and the sound of two forces colliding.

He silently stared at the door longing to go there and fight to protect his mother but he was too scared, he chose to his room. His room had peeling green wall paper and a single bed pushed towards the wall, a toy chest sat at the bottom of the bed. Noah ran up to the side of the bed and hid under it just. He did it because in the event his father came out looking for him, he would never find him. 'The screaming would end soon and his dad would be gone again for another few weeks' he assured himself as his shut his eyes and tried to go to his happy place. 'This is how it always happens and how it always ended, the next day his mom would be gone before he wakes up and he would have to take the bus to school'.

He felt alone as if his whole world was breaking with every scream, he hated being weak, he hated being unable to help anyone. The last time he tried to help his Ma' he got a beating with the metal of his father's belt. He spent a week in the hospital, his mother had warned him after that to stay away from his dad when he was in his 'mood'. The 'mood' usually involved his dad bent over and stumbling into the apartment, sometimes talking/ mumbling to himself and other times almost falling over and tripping over nothing. Noah was not sure what was wrong with the man but it didn't help the trapped feeling he felt when the man got in that mood and terrorized his struggling family.

Noah moved deeper and deeper into the safety of his bed, it wasn't always like this sometimes his dad was normal. Sometimes his father would take him fishing, they would catch dinner together, and sometimes his dad would take him to the park and play with him. They would play catch, they would be a normal family but then there were times like this that it got really bad and he wouldn't see either of them for days. Mrs. Sharon Gale would feed him for small chores done around her house. He would act like nothing was wrong and if the Kains called child protective services he would lie Mrs. Sharon was babysitting him and his mom had gone to work.

He had it knew what he had to do because this was not the first time and even though he hoped it would be the last. Deep down inside he knows the truth.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Kurt swung higher and higher on the red and white stripped swing set that stood tall at the center of the playground. He kicked his legs back and forth as the swing moved, gaining more speed with every push. Brittany stood behind Kurt as he swung, she pushed him every time he seemed to slow down to help him go faster. He smiled as he went higher and higher, he almost felt like he was flying high in the sky and it brought a calming feeling with it.

She stopped soon after and watched Kurt's swing slow down into a halt, a pout on her cherry lips, slowly she crossed her arms across her chest. "Kurt it is not fair!" she declared loudly. "It's my turn to get on the swing, you have been swinging for hours!"

Kurt frowned but stood up giving Brittany a chance to sit, he didn't want to but they had just learnt about sharing. The teacher said you share with your friends, with your family and people you love. Kurt heard a loud cry, he turned his head to see that Noah had hit the kid with curly hair and thick framed glasses.

He gasped in shock, he watched the kid run off to tell the teacher, Noah just smirked and turned back to his friend with black hair before holding to light a five dollar bill.

Kurt didn't understand what Noah and his friend were smiling about, they were being mean to someone so why were they so happy? Noah's eyes turned his eyes met Kurt's and held the gaze for a second before Kurt frowned and looked away. He didn't understand why Noah had to be so mean and pick on other kids, he was happy Noah did not pick on him though.

"Noah is mean, I don't like him" Brittany said loudly, Kurt turned to look at her wondering why Brittany's cheeks were red as she stared at Noah. With a shake of his head he moved to the back of the firat swing on the twin swing set.

Brittany sat down, Kurt pushed her higher and higher, Brittany squealed and giggled which mad Kurt happy. He was happy his friend was having fun because of him, he thought back to class, they were taught that sharing with others makes you happy, Kury did not believe it at first. He was happy and he never really had to share anything with anyone but his daddy and mommy.

Recess ended and the students filed back into class but not before Noah could put a mud pie in Blaine's hair. The short boy cried loudly, Kurt felt bad for him, he didn't like Blaine because Blaine was mean and pushed him, but it did not mean Kurt wanted to see Blaine cry or see Noah bully Blaine.

During Lunch Noah approached Kurt with a juice box, his cheeks turned bright red when Kurt took the box from him. "Thank you" Noah ran off after Kurt thanked him. Kurt did not understand him at all Noah was mean to everyone but Kurt and Noah's black haired friend.

Kurt wondered if he was Noah's friend, if that was why he was always nice to Kurt. Kurt looked to where Noah had run off too, he had tripped Blaine and was laughing as Blaine stayed on the ground crying.

"I am going to tell Noah to stop being a meanie face" Kurt said. Quinn, Santana and Brittany all looked scared, as if he had told them he chopped the heads off their Barbie's.

"You should not go over there Kurt, Noah will start picking on you too if you annoy him" Quinn warned.

"But its not fair, he keeps picking on Blaine." Kurt frowned.

"But he isn't picking on us" Santana replied. "If you go over there, we won't be your friend anymore!"

Kurt turned his face away, he wanted to help but he couldn't do it alone. He didn't help Blaine, he chose to sit back in silence even though he felt bad inside. He didn't want to be a taddle tad so couldn't go run to tell the teacher.

He felt aweful and wasn't so sure he liked Noah anymore because he was just a meanie head.

School ended and Kurt's dad was running late, everyone had left excluding Noah, Blaine and he. They all sat at their desks, Blaine's head resting on his desk while Noah had a red face and looked at everything but Kurt. Kurt stared at the two of them wondering why they could not all be friends. Why Noah needed to be mean to Blaine in the first place.

Kurt stood from his seat and walked to Noah's desk, Noah stared up at him with widened brown eyes looking scared. "Hi Noah" Kurt began.

"Hi" Noah replied with a nervous tone.

"You should stop being mean to Blaine" Kurt began. Hearing his name Blaine looked up and turned to look at Kurt. "He is dirty and smelly but so are you, the two of you should be friends."

"No" Noah replied with a frown.

"Please" Kurt pleaded. "Its not nice to pick on people Noah"

"My name is Puck and I can do whatever I like so back off or you will be next." Puck snapped. It made Kurt's eyes water at the very thought that Noah would pick on him too. "Fine, just please don't cry. We can be friends, I won't pick on Blaine anymore I promise" Noah said. Kurt smiled and before Kurt knew what happened Puck had stood up and was pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt was shocked and confused he wanted to push Noah away but at the same time he wanted to cry. The next thing Kurt knew he was being lifted up, his daddy looked angry. Glaring at Noah with Nose flared and face red.

"Is this what you teach your damned class? To kiss other people's kids?!" Burt snapped. He stared at his son in his arms, Kurt looked down at Noah who had taken steps back and was hiding under the desk.

"Please Mr. Hummel you are terrifying the children!" The teacher pleaded, standing between Burt and the stupid kid that had the guts to kiss his angel. If only the kid was 10 years older Burt would have beaten him to a pulp till he bled and swore off pursuing Kurt.

"Scaring? What about Kurt? He has just been sexually abused by this disgusting brat!" Burt snapped in anger, he could see that Kurt was becoming frightened so he tried to cool down but it was difficult, he felt so angry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Burt Hummel was running late, he felt terrible about it but the Hummel Shop was just taking off and some customers came last minute to replace quick parts at an extra charge. He always blamed parents that left their kids in school for too long, he called them irresponsible. He was turning into one, with a frown he quickly changed his clothes out of the coveralls into his pair of blue denim jeans and red polo shirt.

Getting into his car he drove just under speed limit to Kurt's school, he was going to have to pay a fine for leaving his kid in school late. He walked quickly heading for his Son's classroom, he opened the door and all he could see was red. His kid had some kid pressed up to him, kissing him. For fucking sake Kurt was not old enough for this bull shit, he stormed over to them and lifted Kurt up in his hands.

Just as he did the teacher came into the classroom, she held a paper towel in her hands, drying it slowly. "Is this what you teach your damned class? To kiss other people's kids?!" Burt snapped at her. He stared at his son in his arms, Kurt looked down at Noah who had taken steps back and was hiding under the desk.

"Please Mr. Hummel you are terrifying the children!" The teacher pleaded, standing between Burt and the stupid kid that had the guts to kiss his angel. He wondered if she did not understand that some punk was trying to sexually assault his kid.

"Scaring? What about Kurt? He has just been sexually abused by this disgusting brat!" Burt snapped, he heard Kurt whimper. He didn't want to scare Kurt but he also could not ignore the fact that some bastard had tried to rape his son.

"Mr. Hummel they are children, we can just talk to them to not do it again." She replied, the reply made Burt's blood boil. "It was a harmless kiss, I am sure Noah feel bad for what he did"

"Bad? He feels _bad?_ He kissed my kid!" Burt snapped. Without any more words but a shake of his head he carried Kurt to the car and strapped him in at the back seat.

"Daddy my bag is in class" Kurt said in a whisper, Burt returned to get it. This was definitely the end of this Public school experiment Elizabeth had suggested, it was either a private school or home schooling for Kurt were the teachers looked out for his baby.

Burt got into the car after placing Kurt's bag beside him. "Am I in trouble?" Kurt asked half way through the ride home.

"Of course not Buddy" Burt assured him. "You are my baby, you can never be in trouble with me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **12 years later**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt sighed, crossing his arms around his chest. His mother placed a soft kiss to his cheeks as she placed a plate with an omelet before him. He glared at his Dad, who stood before with glaring eyes. "Dad, it's almost my final year!" Kurt snapped in anger.

"Well you should have thought of that before you started sleeping in some guy's bed in school!" Burt snapped. "You completely betrayed your mother's and my trust and for what? Some guy who is in your boarding school."

"He is my boyfriend Dad, we have been dating for two years. He spent Christmas with us last year!" Kurt snapped.

"That guy is no good, how many times can he cheat on you before you realize you are better than that Sebastian guy? My decision is final, you are not going back to that school." Burt snapped, he turned his back to Kurt and left the kitchen. Elizabeth sighed and began to nibble on her slice of toast as she stared at her son who sat across her with red eyes, he had been crying since Burt announced that Kurt was changing schools.

"Baby don't worry let him cool off and then I will talk to him, you should be free to make your own mistakes" Elizabeth said calmly.

"So he cheated three times, he didn't mean it. I should have never said anything" Kurt ran a hand through his hair as tears fell from his eyes.

"Baby he is not the only guy that will ever realize how special you are, you can do so much better than him." Elizabeth smiled at Kurt, Kurt sighed before leaving his food untouched and heading to his room. They didn't understand how lucky he was, he had a good looking boyfriend who has no problem with Kurt having a- and he loves Kurt and buys him designer clothes.

He could not believe that his father would make him attend public school, the thought was repulsive.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I was gone for so long but this story will now be updated every Wednesday so please drop a review to encourage the author!

Thank you so much to those who did drop a review, you are the best!

We begin...

Kurt was pissed, he really hated how his father treated him. He was treated like some porcelain doll that would break or shatter at the sight of small inconveniences. He sometimes kind of hated his Dad for it, always babying him. He wanted to pull his perfectly styled hair out.

"Elizabeth, I just don't know. May be it would be better if you home schooled him, the kids here look dangerous." Burt said cautiously as he watched some kid with a Mohawk Jock rob a small frizzy haired student of his lunch money.

"He can handle himself, Kurt is tougher than he looks. Right Sweet Pea?" Elizabeth asked from beside Burt. They were inside Burt's car, Burt drove and Elizabeth sat at the passenger's side beside him.

"Dad if you won't send me back and this hell hole is my only option the I can handle it. I can handle these poor unfortunate losers just fine on my own." Kurt assured his Dad.

"I don't think you are ready" Burt said, as he turned the key of the ignition. He changed the gear from park to reverse. "We should go home, you can't handle this"

"Why must you always treat me like some little kid?" Kurt snapped. Burt put the gear in park and turned back to his son, he could see the little boy who would run to him and give him pieces of candy. The little boy who let Burt carry him like a purse and take him any and everywhere. The one who cried if he didn't get to pick out what he wore. The one who cried out for Burt if the elder didn't tuck him in.

"Kurt I just want you safe" Burt whispered.

"Then take me back to Dalton" Kurt replied, Burt could but he just couldn't stand by and let some animal put Kurt in a box. The bastard made Kurt think he needed the son-of-a-bitch. Kurt only needed his parents, he (Burt) was after all Kurt's protector and provider.

"Do you need me to walk you inside?" Burt asked, with a roll of his eyes Kurt stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door. He walked towards the entrance of the school where a group of jocks stood afar off near the dumpster. They leaned against it casually.

Burt sat watching to make sure Kurt was safe, his heart beating in his chest. He turned to Elizabeth who equally shared his worried expression and started the engine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt could not believe that he was no longer in Dalton, he missed his friends. He missed Sebastian the most, usually they were always together.

Kurt was shocked when he was pushed and slammed into the row of lockers by some fat headed jock.

He had been here two minutes and he already hated this school. He was not going to prove his dad right by calling him to come get him. With slight difficulty he found the principal's office.

The secretary was an over weight woman with brown shoulder length hair and a southern accent. She gave him his schedule, his locker details and all the necessary information.

Finding the class took a bit more effort because the small map of the school did nothing but confuse him. He Knocked before he stepped into the classroom.

The teacher had her back turned to the class as she wrote on the boar, she turned to look at him. "Class we have a new student today." the teacher announced.

"Her name is Kurt Hummel" The teacher said, it made Kurt flinch.

"I am male Ma'am" Kurt replied.

"You can Identify however you want but you are a girl Kurt, you are just going through a phase now. See the guidance counselor before you leave." The teacher turned back to the board, Kurt sighed and scanned for free seats.

He spotted on beside a jock with curly black hair, Kurt took the seat. He hated this school, people were whispering and turning to look at him like a side show attraction.

His eyes stayed focused on the board, not only was the school crap the school was behinds Dalton by light years. He had learn this topic last year in a lower grade.

He took out his notebook and pen.

A piece of paper landed on his desk which made his turn to look at his peers. None looked even remotely guilty of tossing the note. They were now all focused on the teacher.

He opened the note.

'Do you munch Carpet or do you like dick? I have never been with a lesbian before.' Kurt had never been so horrified before. He squeezed the note up and threw it on the ground.

"Kurt I know you are a new student, But I expect you to know that passing notes in class is illegal" The teacher walked down his aisle to pick up the note.

She read it then gave a glance around the class. Probably searching out the guilty person who had tossed the note. "Ricky! This note is unacceptable for one Kurt is a girl and she likes boys so there is no need to use deregulatory terms on her."

"It wasn't me who wrote it" a redhead with a hockey shirt exclaimed. The teacher narrowed her eyes on him. "Besides, she looks like a carpet muncher. I just wanted to know if she would like to suck my dick after school"

"One day detention for passing notes in my Class!" The teacher walked back to the board.

Kurt felt pissed, one day detention for the bastard embarrassing Kurt and calling him a carpet muncher. The least she could have done was a week suspension, Dalton would have given him a month suspension.

How dare the bastard suggest Kurt suck his dick, he hated this stupid school!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lunch time was different in this craptastic school than in Dalton, the food here unlike Dalton was inedible. The seating arrangement left a lot to be desired and Kurt was unsure where to sit.

He held his lunch tray of garbage in his hands as he scanned the lunch for a place to sit.

"Hi" a small Burnett with a wide smile dressed like a 90 year old woman said. Kurt gave her a once over and chose to ignore her. It was almost as if she had no fashion sense whatsoever.

"No thank you" Kurt said harshly as he moved towards q table at the back.

"No wait, I want to be friends" she announced.

"I guessed as much but honey you look like a 90 year old lady. I feel our friendship will be inappropriate" Kurt finished with a bitchy tone.

"You were a warbler right?" She asked trying once more. It made Kurt pause, he turned to her with a raised brow at her. "We have a show choir called the New Directions"

"That is all fascinating but what does that have to do with me?" Kurt asked.

"I want you to join us" She finalized. "With your voice we can win Nationals"

"Thank you for the invitation but I want nothing to do with you. If you are dressed this…. I can just imagine the rest of your _friends_." Kurt turned around heading back to the table he had spotted where the Frizzy haired boy from this morning was seated.

Kurt sat down and with a glare he sent the other boy flying. Kurt hated this stupid school, he hated it more when the red head from this morning sat across him. A smirk on his face as he wiggled his brow in what Kurt was sure the boy felt was seductive.

"I bet your mouth isn't just for yapping baby, just be a good girl and suck my dick-" Rick was still speaking when Kurt abruptly stood up. He left his lunch behind and Walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Kurt got home he was exhausted, the school was full of partly retarded morons. All have hyped on sugar.

Kurt sighed as he walked down the stairs that lead to his room. With a sigh he laid on his bed and searched for his phone.

He called Sebastian multiple times but the phone just rang out. Kurt felt frustrated, he wondered if Sebby was mad at him.

He tried Sebby one last time this time an unknown person answered the call.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Who is this? Where the hell is Sebastian?" Kurt snapped.

"You are his girlfriend right? Well I just sucked his dick and let him fuck me multiple times." Kurt could hear the smirk through the voice.

"What the fuck? Who told you to pick up my calls you fucking cunt" Kurt heard Sebastian's voice then the line went dead.

Kurt was not sure what to do, his phone rang and against his better judgement he picked up Sebastian's call.

"What is going on? I am away for a week and you are-" Kurt snapped.

"Baby I have needs and you are not here anymore. I have take care of them, I am just keeping a few friends. Is that okay babe?" Sebastian asked. Usually Kurt would pretends and say it was fine but today he felt so exhausted so without a word he cut the line and turned off his phone because it was not fine. Nothing was fine and it was all his dad's fault.

Kurt heard a knock, the door creaked open loudly.

"How was your first day at school Bud" Burt asked as he stood at the door frame of Kurt's basement room.

"Sometimes I really hate you Dad, you destroyed my life. I will never forgive you for what you did to me." Kurt snapped.

Burt felt like a hand was squeezing his heart, for a moment he couldn't breathe, he couldn't reply he just took steps away and shut Kurt's door.

Burt needed Elizabeth home to talk to, he had to wait till she came back from the store.

He wondered why Kurt could not see that he was trying to protect him. This was the only way, Burt didn't like it but- he heard the phone ring.

Burt lifted the phone receiver to his ear, "Hey Baby, this is Ricky" Burt rose a brow. "So are you going to take me up on my offer to suck my dick?"

"Where is your fucking house kid?! How about I bring my shot gun and fill you full of lead?" Burt snapped. The line immediately went dead.

Kurt was no doubt playing on his intelligence to get him to transfer him back to Dalton. He was not going to fall for that, he shook his head.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine, Puck and Finn all stood at Puck's locker joking around.

"Seriously Anderson don't tell me you have another crush again" Puck rolled his eyes at the love struck look in his friend's eyes.

"The new guy" Blaine sighed. He sat next to me in Social studies yesterday.

"Dude, it's a chick." Puck corrected.

"I have eyes Puck, I can see he is a guy" Blaine rolled his honey colored eyes.

"Because I am sure you barely listened and probably spent the time having a faggy wedding in your head instead of listening." Puck began "I as your bro, hereby give you the heads up that it's a chick"

"You are so full of shit Puck" Blaine snapped before walking away, this would be the last time Puck mind fucked him. Puck had a habit of mind fucking Blaine to make him look like a complete idiot.

He spotted the new guy at his locker, Blaine could not help staring at that ass. There was no way that was a girl with the broad shoulders and slight muscles.

He moved towards the guy, his legs felt shaky. How could that be a girl? It was not even possible.

"My hi Blaine name is" Blaine said nervously as he stood before the new student. The guy turned to look at Blaine with his big Blue eyes that made him want to kneel and worship the ground he walked on.

"Okay….? Thanks for the heads up." Kurt replied coldly, making Blaine sigh. He sucked at this conversation stuff and he was 40% sure any sentence spoken from his lips would be garbage.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt a bit of pity of the cute guy standing before him sweating profoundly and stammering out words. It was obvious the guy found Kurt attractive but had zero game.

"Kurt Hummel" said toning down his bitchiness because the guy was cute.

"So how are you finding the school" Blaine asked, Kurt stared at the black hair gelled back and the honey colluded eyes. The small red that filled his cheeks and the nervous tone in his voice.

"I like it well enough but I have not made any friends yet" Kurt decided that Blaine was a compatible friend. "Would you like to be my friend Blaine?" Kurt chuckled as those big honey coloured eyes looked confused. They stared at Kurt blankly.

"I-" Blaine stuttered out words that Kurt could not understand. He liked watching Blaine turn to the shade of a tomato.

"I need a very close friend Blaine would you like to be my very very good frien-" Kurt was speaking when he was cut off rudely.

"Oy, new kid stop teasing Blaine" Puck interrupted them. His face had a disinterested look as he stared Kurt down. "We both know he a stupid loser but there is no reason to tease him, I mean the kid can hardly form a sentence"

"Who might you be?" Kurt chuckled. Staring at the letterman jacket with a smirk. "Guardian of the galaxy? A knight perhaps, here to defend the princesses honor?"

"Heh, I guess jokes are not your strong point, comedy should never be forced. I guess your mouth must be good for something else..?" Puck replied with an eye roll, Kurt's lips thinned and he flashed an empty smile soon after.

"Let me guess, you are his wing man and mouth, here to fight his battles?" Kurt asked as he turned back to his locker in disinterest. "Well I was just kidding, no need to beat me up and prove that you are just a meat head. Though the dead squirrel on your head makes it quite obvious that you have no sense of reason"

"Even meatheads DON'T beat up GIRLS" Puck said simply, it made Kurt glare at the idiot before him. "DON'T worry I still have use for you. I bet your pussy is tight and I volunteer to take one for the team and help you gain that release and sufficiently fuck the bitch out of you"

"Puck what the hell are you doing?" Blaine intervened. "I am sorry, he usually is not like-"

"As if I would ride you diseased cock. No doubt only good enough for tramps, when you see a body as perfect as mine you keep walking and shut up" Kurt smirked.

"Yet this diseased cock has made you wet, as soon as I put a finger down there I bet it's an ocean. Too bad you are not my type, I can fuck your cunt but then you will catch feelings and no one wants an ugly bitch getting in their way" Puck watched Kurt's face fall. Blaine sent Puck pleading eyes for the idiot to shut up.

"Fuck you." Kurt shut his locker as he snapped at Puck, he turned to Blaine "and fuck you too, I thought you were different " and with that said Kurt walked away. Kurt decided he hated Blaine's friend and by affiliation he hated Blaine too.

Blaine watched Kurt leave before turning to glare at Puck. He was mad, how and why would Puck ruin his chances that way.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine snapped.

"People like Kurt DON'T date guys like you" Puck replied. "It's obvious he likes bad boys, not guys so gay"

"How would you know that?" Blaine asked. " and gay is not a term for sensitive guys!"

"Have I ever been wrong?" Puck asked, Blaine sighed. " oh? Because straight men cry like a baby after watching musicals"

"it's like I am fucking talking to a wall! Why are we even friends?" Blaine snapped before walking away. Puck sighed, he had not meant to upset blaine, but Puck knew how things would go. It would end with a broken Blaine crying on him, Puck would be at a loss because he would not know how to comfort someone.

"Oh, upset your girlfriend already?" The comment made Puck turn to look at the piece of shit who said it. Azimo stood there smirking "that's what you get for being friends with a faggot"

"Fuck off" with that Puck left to his next class, he had to be the fucking bad guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was pissed, he had not done anything wrong but some guy felt justified insulting him. He sat at an empty seat in class.

He ignored the kid from that sat beside him, he wanted to go back to Dalton so bad. He was sick and tired of these ignorant people talking to him like a girl and making suggestions that he would EVER have sexual relations with any of them.

It was almost as if the students were full of aphrodisiacs because Kurt could not comprehend how people made suggestions to people they did not even know!


	5. Chapter 5

The-power-of-love chapter 4 . Jan 18

Poor Kurt and poor Blaine stupid puck for what he said

R: Thank you for the review! Lol Puck was stupid, sadly this chapter will not redeem him.

EveJHoang chapter 4 . Jan 18

Meh, poor Kurt, surrounded by Stupid like a ship in the ocean.

R: Lol, Thank you so much for the review. I think no one understands him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt was pissed, he had not done anything wrong but some guy felt justified insulting him. He sat at an empty seat in class.

He ignored the kid from that sat beside him, he wanted to go back to Dalton so bad. He was sick and tired of these ignorant people talking to him like a girl and making suggestions as if he would EVER have sexual relations with any of them.

It was almost as if the students were filled full of aphrodisiacs because Kurt could not comprehend how people made sexual suggestions to people they did not even know!

"I hate this school" Kurt whispered beneath his breath, before looking up to the the 80 year old grandma yet again before him.

"Hi Kurt, I think we started on the wrong foot. My name is Rachel Berry, you are a counter tenor and with you on board, we can finally win nationals, I mean you won't be as good as me but you can be a close second." She said in an annoying peppy tone, it made Kurt want to strangle her. He opted to ignore her till she went away but no such luck. She sat right before him and turned back to chat Kurt's ear off and as much as Kurt pretended not to hear he could hear every word.

Kurt already decided from that moment to ignore Rachel Berry till she lost all delusions of seeing Kurt sing again.

Kurt could almost kiss the teacher that stepped into the class with a button up white shirt and black slacks, the man was aged and balding but he successfully shut Rachel up and Kurt was thankful.

The class was boring but nothing could compare to Rachel's constant talking. After class Kurt packed his things up and stood up to leave but yet again Rachel was there, she blocked his path holding a pen in her right hand and a sheet in the other.

"All we need is your name and signature" she said looking up at Kurt trying to be cute.

"Listen here, Jennifer or whatever your name is. No matter how much you bother me I am not going to join the association of old hags to sing and perform, now pardon my French but would you kindly go away and never speak to me again?." Kurt said as he glared her down.

"We are not hags we have cheerleaders and jocks" Rachel spoke up.

"I see and these 'cheerleaders and jocks' chose you as their advocate? I don't know but this sounds more like a far fetch story than actual reality." Kurt responded, as she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off again. "Besides even if it were true I only sing when I am inspired and nothing in this school can inspire me"

"Why are you so mean?" The girl asked, her smile slipped. Her eyes full of tears, she turned back around to leave.

"Don't you think you are being a bitch?" The familiar voice spoke up, Kurt did not need to turn around to know it was the guy with the dead raccoon on his head.

"Hmm…? Let me guess another one of you friends?" Kurt spun around to be face to face with Puck's chest. He took two steps back in order to glare at him.

"No, but I am in the stupid club and it's not that bad" he said.

"Oh joy, I mean I would want to be closer to you after how you spoke to me this morning. It's been my constant fantasy join the Jock's losers only exclusive club. Thank my stars I found it! I dread the very thought of what would happen if I hadn't found it." Kurt snapped in sarcasm.

"Aww Princess I want to be closer to you too, I believe we talked about you sucking my cock" Puck said loudly causing eyes to turn to stare at them. Kurt's face flushed red as he heard people whisper around him, people leaving paused to see how it would play out. "Or was it about how wet you cunt is for me?"

Kurt knew Puck was purposely yelling to get Kurt to sign his name on the sheet, with a glare he turned to Rachel grabbing the pen and paper he signed his name dropped it and walked away. He was not going to show up anyway. He was stopped when someone grabbed his hand causing him to stop. " I signed the stupid paper now fuck off"

"If you don't show up a rumor will go round that I paid you $10 for a blow job, Princess and I can bet you would not like the offers you would get" Puck walked away leaving Kurt standing there in internal turmoil.

He decided he really hated the Glee club, Puck,Blake and girl that talks too much.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxcxcxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt grabbed his lunch and sat quietly down, he groaned when the red head sat beside him. "So rumor I heard a rumor today, I heard that your legs are not as shut as you pretend they are." Kurt was loosing his appetite. He already didn't like the food now this stalker wants to bug him.

"Pretend? What exactly is this rumor you have my attention." Kurt asked. He set his fork down and stared at Rick who looked over joyed to have Kurt's full attention.

"You and Mr. School badboy are hooking up or are about to hook up" Rick said as he stared at Kurt "I can be a bad boy too, you know?"

"Well thank you for the information but I am not hooking up with anyone" Kurt glared at Rick, he hated this guy too.

"Your body is really fit" Rick said as he placed a hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt stood up abruptly carried his tray to dump it when the Rebecca? Intercepted him.

"Kurt, hey" she said with a huge smile.

"Rebecca? Jenifer? What can I help you with now? Have something else you need to black mail me with?" Kurt asked.

"My name is Rachel Berry actually and I/we want you to sit at our table and eat with us" Rachel was smiling brightly not like Kurt had a better option.

"Whatever, lead the way it cannot be worse than where I was sitting" Kurt sighed.

Rachel led him to a table with a wheelchair kid, two Asian kids, to Black kids one a Jock male, four white male Jocks and 3 cheerleaders. The pushed together two tables and are freely. Kurt could see Puck and the Blake kid from the morning.

"This is our newest member Kurt Hummel" Kurt glared at Rachel before sitting down on the chair beside Blake, simply because it was empty.

"So I.." Blake tried to speak.

"I would appreciate it if you don't try to talk to me, you are just an asshole like your friend" Kurt snapped.

Kurt watched Blake deflate almost like he wanted to cry, he felt a bit bad. Sebastian guilt tripped him with expressions like this whenever Kurt brought up taking a break. Sebastian would look sad and cry sometimes, he would swear he would change. Kurt was almost fully immune now to the bullshit now.

Kurt ate quickly and left as soon as he was done, he didn't want to be around the glee club for too long. He tried to avoid the sassy chick, Mercedes, questions. He pretended like the girl that constantly accused him of being a dolphin was non existent and he purposely shut down any attempt Rachel made to befriend him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxcccccxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After school Kurt waited at his locker for Rachel to take him to the Glee club practice room.

"Hey Princess" The voice made Kurt cringe. He saw Puck standing there staring at him, "Rachel said I should show you the way to the choir room."

"Oh joy" Kurt's words dropped with sarcasm.

"Don't get too exited princess you have to audition before you are fully a member. You have to sing a song" Puck said.

"So if I blow my audition, I am out of the club?" Kurt asked as a smirk lit his lips.

"No you would be in Glee but you will be lip singing and swaying in the background" Puck replied. They walked in silence for a while.

"What is your problem with me anyway?" Kurt snapped breaking the silence. Puck stopped walking and turned to Kurt, Kurt took a step back preparing to run if need be.

"Princess, Blaine has been my boy for a long time, we ate glue together and built sand castles. He has really bad taste in guys but he thinks you are a guy so he has a crush on you." Puck began.

"I am a guy" Kurt snapped.

"You are not a guy because you lack the essential thing that makes you a man, which is a dick" Puck said. "Blaine is gay, he doesn't like pussy. You go around pretending like you have a dick, acting as if you are a guy and the fact he fell for it really pisses me off." Puck snapped. "Blaine thinks you are a guy not some chick in drag"

"Do you think I wanted to be born without a dick? I fight every fucking day against ignorant assholes like you" kurt snapped.

"Who fucking cares? if you dressed your fucking gender you wouldn't have an issue, you are a girl and you should stop confusing innocent people by dressing like a boy"

"Well fuck you Puck, seeing as it is my body and I choose to identify as a boy you cannot do shit to me" Kurt snapped.

"You are not a boy Kurt, wouldn't you be happier identifying as what God made you as." Puck asked. Kurt was tired and Puck was saying all on Kurt's mind. Life would be easier if he got boobs and then started dressing like a girl. Kurt grit his teeth.

"I don't need a loser who will fucking be here working at McDonald,s 20 years from now, telling me how to live my life. Wouldn't your life be easier if you killed yourself and avoided the pain of becoming a disappointment to society?" Kurt fell silent when Puck said nothing for a long while. Puck chuckled and broke the silence.

"If you were not a girl I would have kicked your ass" Puck said before turning back and leading Kurt to the choir room before proceeding to ditch glee.

The teacher entered the class slowly "Hey everyone, Kurt you may not know me but I teach Spanish and coach the glee club. My name is Will Schuester and it is very nice to meet you." Kurt noted the man was kind of attractive but he didn't look driven enough to propel a club like this to win nationals. "As it is tradition you must sing something for us"

Kurt never really sang without inspiration but thoughts of Sebastian filled his head. He knew what he was going to sing, he was going to sing the song that touched him the most.

He sad away from everyone else so he stood and walked to the pianist to tell him what he would be singing.

The music began and all eyes were on him as he stood at the Centre of the room.

Energy- Keri Hilson

I wish I could rip out a page of my memory

Cause I put to much energy in him and me

Can't wait til I get through this phase

Cause it's killing me

To bad we can't re-write our own history

Such a mystery when he's here with me

It's hard to believe I'm still lonely

Chances fading now, patience running out

This ain't how it's supposed to be

Kurt was loosing himself in the music, tears rolling off his cheeks. He could see the day he met Sebastian the sweet words he spoke to Kurt, their first kiss, first time Sebastian and him made love.

I'm having nightmares

From sleeping with the enemy

How do we reverse the chemistry

I don't want us to be the end of me

This love is taking all of my energy

Energy, my energy

Taking all my energy

Energy, my energy

Taking all of (my energy)

Then Kurt could see them arguing and the flirting with other guys that caught Sebastian's fancy, it went back to the day Sebastian said he loved Kurt.

Seems only like yesterday

Not even gravity

Could keep our feet

On the ground

When u go to me

How can two be as one

We've become to divided now

There's no use hiding from memory now

Such a mystery when he's here with me

It's hard to believe I'm still lonely

Chances fading now, patience running out

This ain't how it's supposed to be 

Kurt paused the tune ran on but he didn't continue to sing he knew he would break down if he did so he wrapped his arms around himself and went back to his seat.

Mr Schuester was back on the floor, "What a performance" he said before laughing nervously. "Beautiful voice but perhaps next time we keep the song simple?" He asked a rhetorical question.

"Whatever" Kurt responded, he poured his heart out and the person it was meant for was not even there. Kurt knew he should probably move on, Sebastian obviously do not love him. Puck was right maybe he was a freak and he should just accept a life of being a mediocre girl and date some mediocre guy. He wasn't special no one wanted him, no one would ever love him. Why bother at all?

Kurt put on his game face through the club meeting and left as soon as it was over avoiding everyone to his car parked in the lot.

" Kurt wait up!" Kurt turned to see the Blaine kid Puck had been on about running after him. He got in his car and drove off.

XxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxcxX

Burt Hummel was dying, not physically but inside he was dying as he watched the roses Sebastian had sent Kurt burn in the yard along with the fourteen boxes of chocolates. He wanted Kurt to move past that stupid kid and letting Kurt receive such gifts would only inspire the feelings to remain.

"Burt I really don't think this is the right way to handle this, if Kurt finds out he would be very upset" Elizabeth spoke up as she watched her husband as he sat comfortably on his chair with a beer in hand watching the gifts burn.

"He should thank me for helping him get rid of that no good piece of trash'S gift! How dare he send my baby chocolates with aphrodisiacs?" Burt hated the kid.

"At what age do you think Kurt should start dating or living his life?"

"40 years old."

"Burt!"


	6. Chapter 6

Please leave a review, it inspires me.

Thank you

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX It beginsXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was not like Kurt wanted to remember Sebastian but the thoughts of him filled Kurt's head. He had blocked Sebastian's phone Number and removed him from all social media. Kurt could not forget the boy who held his hand the first day of Dalton, the guy who smiled and kissed Kurt so soft on the first date. The guy who he had given everything he had to, yet here he was on his bed. Thinking of running back into the arms of a guy that cheated on him constantly and treated him like shit.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Elizabeth Hummel's voice was clear. It made Kurt sit up, he only wore a black pair of boxers. With a groan he got dressed and walked up the stairs to see his dad standing there. He groaned he had no intention to talk or bond, his father ruined his life.

"Buddy, you know everything I do, I do what I think is best" Burt Hummel began, he took off his baseball cap and stared at Kurt.

"If that is true Dad let me live my life" kurt snapped. " Let me make my mistakes and learn from it, let me go back to Dalton. People are very cruel in this school and I have not made any friends."

"I am not trying to live your life for you Kurt, but you are the most beautiful thing your mother or I ever made and I don't want some trashy man destroying who you are. I know you will make friends here eventually. I remember the little boy who said the same thing about Dalton the first day but ended up loving it." Burt replied.

"Dad, you have to understand, I am not a child anymore. I don't need you to be my hero or savior. I can save myself, you have to understand that this is my life-" Kurt replied.

"Kurt I am not one for feelings, your mom is better at that. If you were in my position and your kid was in a relationship like yours what would you do?" Burt asked. Kurt fell silent because no matter how you looked at it Kurtbastian was toxic. Sebastian cheated many times and flirted with everyone, no matter who was present.

"You make Dalton so abstract, I have friends there. I built a life there, Sebastian is a small part of the Dalton experience." Kurt replied.

"We both know how you would go running to Sebastian if I never intervened, you like the kid. I cannot watch you make the same mistake your aunt Mildred made, she realized too late. I could not help her but I will help you whether you want my help or not. You are my kid!" Burt snapped. He quickly left heading for the dining table where Elizabeth sat quietly.

Kurt followed behind, they all ate in silence again. He could not help but wonder when his dad became someone completely different.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Puck sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, he was a fuck up that could do nothing right. The apartment felt empty when he sat alone on his bed, then again it was empty what remained were the ghosts that haunted him daily.

Puck could see it as he laid on the bed, he could not save anyone.

Flashback

Puck had stepped into his home in the bad side of town, his father sat on the couch slouched. He held his head in his hands and he was covered in blood. Not too far off a bloody hammer laid on the floor, Puck froze as his eyes moved from the hammer to his father.

"Mom…?" He whispered.

"Can you just shut up!" His father stood up with red eyes, tears running down his cheeks. "It was an accident, I didn't mean to." Pulling a gun from his pocket and directing it at his son.

"You are not going to tell anyone, I should probably just kill you too. It's your fault, you and that damn baby, we used to love each other you know? If only I had pulled out." The hysterical babbling was cold, the safety clicked off.

Puck stayed frozen wondering if all the misery and pain would leave in death, he wondered whether he would be reunited with his mother.

The gun set down safety on the table "shit, I can't you are a good kid. You ain't caused me any trouble, the baby just would not shut up. I didn't mean to, I got so angry and I don't want to go to prison."

Puck moved slowly to the room to see the baby bed soaked in blood. His mother was not there but his baby sister was, Sarah they had named her, she was a mess in her crib.

"You killed her-" Puck began

"I did not mean to, we have to get rid of the baby."

End

His mother had left, last he heard she hung herself. His father was hardly around. He only came home once a month to pay rent, food and make sure Puck was not dead.

A loser? Kurt was not far off from the truth, he was the son of a drunkard and murderer. What did he actually feel he was entitled to become?

He wondered if he should have turned in his father for all the beating he gave his mother, he wondered if life would be any better. At the end of it all he was just a loser.

He hated Kurt even more, he could not understand why Blaine liked the kid, perhaps what Blaine needed was proof. Proof that Kurt was a girl and not a guy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blaine guessed something was off about Kurt, he found out after eating Lunch with Kurt. Kurt was a girl in drag, a transvestite.

Being gay was hard and life seemed hard for Kurt so Blaine had wanted to speak to him after practice but he was gone. Puck too was missing in action and of the two Blaine was more worried about Puck, Puck's move had left him behind and taken the newborn and split.

This happened three years back and Puck was not the same, something bothered his friend but he knew he would never get the truth.

He sighed as he stood in the parking lot, taking out his phone he sailed Puck.

"Hey" Puck's voice clear.

"Where are-?"

"-Is what I would have said if I were here right now, leave a message and if it's important I will call you back. If you are a chick, the Puckasaurus will get to you soon enough so be patient." The long beep went off.

"You are a dick head" Blaine said before cutting the line.

Blaine moved to his shinny new Toyota Corolla his parents got for his sweet 16 and drove home slowly, his mind on Puck till he reached his parents estate gate.

The gate had the Anderson crest on it along with the words 'We cannot be broken'.

Cannot be broken? Blaine wanted to laugh. His mother was a drunk, father never around and his brother ran off to pursue an acting career.

The family was broken and empty, his mother cried daily. She drunk because she was unhappy and she was unhappy because she drunk so much. Never sober enough to remember anything. Blaine was shocked she was not dead yet. He was not cold but her death would mean nothing he barely knew anything about his parents the only person there for him was Their Butler Steve. He had been Blaine's rock or he too would run mad.

Everything had been like a blur as he got into the home, he went straight to his room and sat on his bed.

Taking out his phone he called Puck once more.

"Hey" Puck said. "I am about to spill my load all over Joan's face-" Blaine could hear a girl snap that her name was Jane. "Sorry, Jane's face"

"I would rather not talk to you as you receive oral sex" Blaine sighed.

"Hmm… Shit!" Puck groaned.

"What the fudge Puck! Why did you have to jizz when I was on the line!" Blaine snapped.

"Well your gay right, you can jerk it to that at night. You are welcome."Puck sounded as if he was smirking.

"Why would I do that! You are like my brother, that is just weird." Blaine's groaned. There went his plans to see if he could get off videos of boypussy.

"Whatever dude, you called? This bitch is kind of waiting for me to eat her pussy out, so be quick" Puck said, Blaine cut the line with a sigh of disgust.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt sighed again, he stared hard at his phone. Perhaps Sebastian had truly forgotten him, by now he would usually have done some huge romantic gesture to show Kurt he still cared.

Nothing, the asshole had forgotten him, kurt guessed the probably felt he meant more to Sebastian than he actually did.

The truth was killing him, perhaps he should apologize to Sebastian and say he would like to go back, it was better than being alone.

He chuckled before wiping a stray tear running down his cheek, he brushed it off wondering why he still cared.

Looking back he wondered if he even had friend in Dalton or Sebastian had friends and kurt was just along for the ride.

Perhaps this was a wake up call like what his father had said, he needed to make smarter decisions. He needed to stop being stupid.

He needed to give McKinley a try, make friends and be happy. Move on and forget Sebastian, then leave this cow state.

Kurt got dressed, he guessed the one good thing about leaving Dalton was the ability for him to wear whatever he chose.

"You are not a boy Kurt, wouldn't you be happier identifying as what God made you as." Puck's words flashed through his brain.

"What God made him as?" He could not control his laughter, he was not a girl. Even if he identified as any gender he would still be an abnormal freak. For crying out loud he was a baby faced pale skinned kid who could not grown facial hair or have kids.

What was he to identify as? Hey I am Kurt Half girl and half boy?

He was a freak.

His parents had lied that he was special, he wasn't. He just a freak and everyone knew, Sebastian was willing to live with it, what had Kurt been thinking to break it off?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Puck waited till gym, Kurt did not shower with the buys or girls he showered alone in the coach's personal shower.

Puck had his phone in hand, he was going to get the perfect shot of Kurt so Blaine would understand that Kurt was some chick in drag.

Picking the lock was easy for Him, it was basic the white tiled shower had Kurt soaped up an Puck could not deny how tight his pants felt at the site of Kurt's pink hard nipples.

Still Puck only had a side view of Kurt he didn't have the view he needed for a picture and luckily for him Kurt was washing his face so his eyes were closed.

Puck tried to be silent as he moved towards Kurt, Kurt most likely heard some movement because he turned to the door "who is there?" He was met with silence. Puck had the picture and he could do as he liked.

With speed he left shutting the door behind him. Puck could not deny the boner in his pants. Which was great because now he wanted to bank the freak show, he would do things to Kurt that would leave her wanting, she would squirt so many times and then he would fuck her hard.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt was not sure how to react, some one had snuck in when he was showering and he was not sure how to deal with this. He felt violated and scared, he wondered if he should call his dad.

What if the person had recorded Kurt and tried to blackmail him with it? Kurt sat on the chair silently in a pure white robe with his legs crossed looking terrified.

"Hey" A voice said, kurt looked up to see Blaine standing there with a worried expression.

"Not a good time Blake" Kurt snapped.

"I just- you looked down so-" Blaine began, Kurt's cheeks were stained with tears now and his eyes were red. "What happened?"

Kurt had no one to talk to, he guessed Blaine could be a substitute till he made a friend. "I was in the shower, someone came in and I do not know what the wanted, what if they recorded me as I showered and put it online? What would I do?"

"I think you should call your parents, the principal has to be aware, an announcement made that it would be child pornography and most likely will serve jail time if they distribute or post it online." Blaine said calmly.

"I am sick of this school, I hate it here, I want to go back to Dalton" Kurt said before crying more, Blaine gave Kurt a hug. He let Kurt cry on his shoulder as he patted the boy's back.

"It's going to be alright Kurt, you just have to stop crying and act, call your dad or mom and inform them" Blaine said. Kurt looked reluctant to do so.

"I wasn't meant to do PE in the first place Blaine, my dad will over react too." Kurt stood up from the chair when Blaine let go and went back to the coaches office to change.

Wearing his clothes made him feel a bit better but not completely. He would wait till the end of the day before making any move. He expects Blaine would have left for class but Blaine was there seated and waiting for Kurt to come out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Puck felt pissed as he watched Blain escort Kurt to his car, it was stupid why it bothered him so much.

When Kurt had driven away, puck slowly approached Blaine. Blaine smiled at Puck, Kurt's a pretty nice guy when you get past his bitch mode.

"Here" Puck said as he tossed his phone to Blaine, the picture was of Kurt in the shower naked.

"What the fuck Puck? Why would you do this? He was in tears over this" Blaine snapped.

"She-" Puck corrected, he was shocked when Blaine deleted the picture. "Hey, it's mine!"

"Do you know what child pornography can get you? Fucking years in prison, how can you be so-" Blaine snapped before tossing Puck's phone back. "We will act like this never happened, I never saw your phone and you never took the picture" Blaine ran a hand through his gelled hair in frustration. "Why do this Puck?"

"I did it for you, before you fall for a girl in drag and get heart broken"Puck snapped back. "I did it to protect you, I won't let people I- I won't let you get hurt by some abomination"

"Why is he an abomination to you Puck? He is 70% a guy, he just has a pussy and you act so ignorant that it kills me, how are we friends if you treat another gay GUY this way?"

"You like him?" Puck asked.

"I am not attracted to guys like with vaginas, I just want to be his friend now because he would understand me." Blaine said.

"I understand you" Puck said.

"You do not even understand yourself" Blaine shook his head.

"When have you ever had a gay problem I didn't hear out?" Puck asked.

"You sound like you are in love with me or something" Blaine chuckled at the joke, he expected Puck to laugh it off too but the Mohawk boys stayed silent. "Are you-? Puck I can't- I don't see you that way."

"Shut up the fuck up Anderson, like I could ever be gay" Puck snapped.

"Liking a guy doesn't mean you are gay, you can be Bisexual, You act like gay is some disease that could infect you at anytime" Blaine said.

"I know it's not-" Puck sighed. He was sure he had no romantic feelings towards anyone, his heart died long ago.

Blaine walked to his car and left, Puck stood there for a while. He needed coffee and sex, the new chick, Jenny or whatever her name was, at the Lima bean seemed willing to put out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt was drinking his coffee quietly, he did not want to go home, he wanted to quietly think, all that stopped when Sebastian entered with his new flavor of the week.

He could not concentrate because all he could see was Sebastian and the bimbo at the counter.

Sebastian spotted Kurt sitting alone and walked up to him. "I see you are just being difficult this time, what do you want a diamond fucking ring.?"

Kurt was shocked, he didn't understand what Sebastian meant. "Excuse me?"

"Kurt for some strange reason I like you deeply and you are just being difficult, seriously what better offers do you have?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't get to talk to me in that way, you obviously do not see me as valuable. You even bring your boy toy to the place we had our first date" Kurt snapped.

"It sure as hell doesn't look like you are distraught over it, you seem pretty fucking happy" Sebastian snapped.

"Just leave I am waiting for someone" Kurt lied.

"Already have a boyfriend, really and I am the fucking slut. You just moved on like our memories don't matter" Sebastian replied.

"What do you want from me Sebastian? I have given you the best of me, I gave you my heart and you just smashed it. What do you want? Me to Marry you? Adopt kids? Act like we are happy as you take your countless extras to bed. Pretend like it's okay?" Kurt asked.

"I only made love to you, you have my fucking heart" Sebastian whispered.

"If I can't have all of you, I want none of you" Kurt whispered.

"Who else but me would ever love a freak like you?" Sebastian knocked Kurt's coffee to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing to Princess?" Kurt was shocked to see Puck standing there glaring, Sebastian was a bit taller but Puck had more muscles.

"Let me guess, who you are waiting for?" Sebastian left his boy toy followed behind.

"Thanks" Kurt whispered.

"No need to get excited I would have done the same for anyone in that loser Glee club" Puck said.

"God forbid anyone think you actually care" Kurt grumbled.

"Why should I care? Do you give me your Pussy? No. Do you suck my dick? No. Are you a friend or family member? No." Puck rolled his eyes. He walked to the counter and returned with two coffees in hand, placing one in front of Kurt, he sat down.

"I thought I didn't get special treatment" kurt snapped.

"Jade seems to be on a shift for the next 50 minutes and as a form of gratitude you will sit here and entertain me. Though you playing dress up is entertaining enough" Puck smirked.

" I am not a toy" Kurt snapped.

"Whatever, why was that dude bullying you?" Puck asked.

"He is my ex" Kurt said.

"Let me guess he thought you had a penis and then he got to look and he was you were lacking the necessary appendage?" Puck asked. Kurt stood up and left.


	7. Discontinued

Discontinued do to lack of inspiration and loss of interest.

Sorry to my faithful reviewers. Pm me and I will tell you how the story was meant to end.

Thank you for reading.

Me.


End file.
